leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
X Accuracy
|} The X Accuracy (Japanese: ヨクアタール Hits Well) is a type of battle item introduced in Generation I. It temporarily boosts a Pokémon's . In the core series games Price / | 950| 475}} | 1,000| 500}} | 950| 475}} |} |} Effect Generations I to II When used in battle, Pokémon's moves ignore accuracy checks. Generations III to VI Raises the of a Pokémon currently in battle by 1 level. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Generation VII Raises the Accuracy of a Pokémon currently in battle by 2 levels. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Temporarily heightens accuracy for one battle.}} |Raises accuracy. (1 BTL)}} |Raises the accuracy of attack moves during one battle.}} |Raises the accuracy stat of Pokémon in battle. Wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |Raises the accuracy of attack moves during one battle.}} |An item that raises the accuracy of a Pokémon in battle. It wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that boosts the accuracy of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that sharply boosts the accuracy of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Pokémon Tower, Silph Co. | Celadon Department Store |- | | Sprout Tower , Team Rocket's Hideout , Mt. Silver , Rock Tunnel | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store |- | | Pokémon Tower | Celadon Department Store |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | Realgam Tower ( completion prize) | Poké Mart |- | | , | Veilstone Department Store |- | | Sprout Tower, Rock Tunnel | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | , |- | | | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Virbank Complex | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) |- | | Routes , , and | Santalune City Poké Mart |- | | | Slateport City Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (Level 3) |- | | Routes and | , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | | , , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8), | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The X Accuracy appears as four Wonder Launcher items, increasing Accuracy by 1, 2, 3 or 6 levels. It costs 3, 5, 7, or 11 points to use respectively. In the TFG is a introduced in the expansion. When used, if the targeted Pokémon spins a Miss in battle on that turn, it spins again. In Pokémon Duel, X Accuracy is a Plate. When used, if the targeted Pokémon spins a Miss in battle on that turn, it will shift to the next wheel segment. Trivia * In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, using the "Call" command on a non-Shadow Pokémon that isn't serves the same in-battle purpose as an X Accuracy. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=命中強化 瞄準器 |zh_cmn=命中強化 / 命中强化 |fr=Précision + |de=X-Treffer |it=Precisione X |ko=잘-맞히기 Jal-Machigi |es=Precisión X }} Category:Items Category:Battle items de:X-Treffer es:Objeto de batalla#Precisión X fr:Précision + it:Strumenti lotta#Precisione X ja:ヨクアタール zh:命中强化（道具）